Little Misfortune Wiki:Rules and Guidelines
These are the new rules for the wiki and everyone is to follow them, if you have any more suggestions or if you are confused then please contact one of the administrators. General Overall Rules * You must be at least 13 years of age in order to be on this Wikia. * Respect other users, especially Admins and Chat Moderators. * No spam of any kind at any time. * No advertising of any kind * Since this is a English speaking community, please speak English here. * Do not create more than one account, we will know if its you. * Without proof (e.g. screenshots, DO NOT copy and paste the chat as we won't count it, we want a proper screenshot) action will not be taken against someone. * Please do not post links or videos that promotes piracy. Editing Rules * No vandalism on any page as it will result in an immediate ban. * Images are to be of the highest quality. * Constant edit fighting or constant vandalism to pages will cause them to be protected. * Please read the pages thoroughly and double check grammar and spelling before submitting edits. * Polls on the main page are to be made and edited by the admins. * Do not create non canon articles or spam/junk pages as they will be removed. * Please limit the amount of edits you make, as a lot of edits tend to spam the wiki activity, which can be annoying. No more than 10 edits an hour please, unless it's something important being done by an admin. (this limit may change regularly) * Also, please limit the amount of images you post on a gallery. * If a page has just recently been unprotected, asking an admin before you edit would be a good idea. * Try to keep duplicate images to a minimum. Comment Posting Rules * No flame-baiting comments (If you don't understand what that is its comments which start an argument) * No attacking others personal opinions via comments, they will be removed and you'll be removed as well. * Avoid walls of text when possible. * No spam or junk comments of any nature. * Spoiler comments will be deleted immediately and the person banned. Chat Rules and Regulations * Any abuse towards users e.g. sexism or racism and you will be kicked and possibly banned. * Abuse to Admins or Chat Mods will also result in a harsher punishment. * If there's any harassment you will be banned. * Private chat exists; use it when it truly is necessary, as some things don't need to be posted in the public chat. However, do not use private chat to send intimidating messages or to purposely bypass these rules * IF an argument has broken out on the chat please try not to get involved and contact a Chat Moderator or Admin if you wish for it to stop. * Of course, no pornography. * Please refrain from constant spamming on the chat. * No chain mail. If you do this, you will automatically be kicked, as it is annoying. * If you wish to role-play on the chat, please ask for permission first, if you do it without permission then you will be banned for 3 days. * If a role-play is taking place, please do not interrupt. You may watch if you like, but if you interrupt you will be asked to leave until the role-play is over. * Occasionally, users will share or write a short story on the chat. When a story is being told, please be polite and don't interrupt. If you continuously interrupt you will receive a warning in PM to not speak in main chat until the story is over. If you continue after the warning, you may be kicked. * If issues occur on the chat (people arguing) an admin may request that the main chat become silent for a certain amount of time. Failure to do so will result in a warning, then a consequence if it continues. * If an Admin or Chat Mod asks you to leave the chat, do so without arguing. Admin and Chat Mod Rules This section is specifically for the Admins and Chat Mods. * Do not kick or ban a user without asking other Admins or Chat Mods first. * If an Admin or Chat Mod is absent or inactive for a LONG time, they might get demoted. * If an Admin or Chat Mod kicks/bans/promotes a user without permission there will be consequences. Consequences There will of course be consequences for the breaking of these rules. The punishments depend on which rule is broken. We usually go by the 'Three Strike Policy' unless a major rule is broken. The chat has different consequences for rule breaking. Minor Rule Breaking: The breaking of these rules do not have as harsh of a punishment, but all users are still expected to obey them. * First Offense: A brief warning which explains what you have done. * Second Offense: Depending on which rule is broken, you may receive a second warning, or a short ban. * Third Offense: If you continue after the second warning you will receive a long ban. If you continue after the short ban you may be banned permanently. Major Rule Breaking: The breaking of these rules have a much harsher punishment. * First Offense: Depending on which rule is broken, you may receive a warning or a potential ban. * Second Offense: A permanent ban. It is also possible for you to get a permanent ban as a first offense. Chat Rule Breaking: Since the rules on the chat differ from the normal rules, the consequences are also different. * First Offense: A brief warning describing which rule you have broken. Depending on the rule broken you may get kicked off the chat. * Second Offense: A kick from the chat. * Third Offense: A temporary or permanent ban.